nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
François Mitterrand
Democratic and Socialist Union of the Resistance Convention of Republican Institutions Socialist Party | alongside1 = Joan Martí Alanis | office1 = Co-Prince of Andorra | primeminister1 = Josep Pintat-Solans Òscar Ribas Reig Marc Forné Molné | successor1 = Jacques Chirac | birth_name = François Maurice Adrien Marie Mitterrand | birth_date = | birth_place = Jarnac, France | death_date = | death_place = Paris, France | resting_place = Cimetiere des Grands-Maisons Jarnac, France | spouse = | children = 4, including Jean-Christophe and Mazarine Pingeot Mitterrand | alma_mater = University of Paris Sciences Po | website = | allegiance = | branch = French Army | serviceyears = 1939–1941 | 1blankname1 = Representative | 1namedata1 = Jean-Yves Caullet | relatives = Frédéric Mitterrand (nephew) | term_start = 21 May 1981 | term_end = 17 May 1995 | term_start1 = 21 May 1981 | term_end1 = 17 May 1995 | office2 = First Secretary of the Socialist Party | term_start2 = 16 June 1971 | term_end2 = 24 January 1981 | predecessor2 = Alain Savary | successor2 = Lionel Jospin | office3 = President of the General Council of Nièvre | term_start3 = 20 March 1964 | term_end3 = 15 May 1981 | predecessor3 = Arsène Célestin-Fié | successor3 = Noël Berrier | office4 = Mayor of Château-Chinon | term_start4 = 20 March 1959 | term_end4 = 15 May 1985 | predecessor4 = Robert Mantin | successor4 = René-Pierre Signé | office5 = Minister of Justice | primeminister5 = Guy Mollet | term_start5 = 31 January 1956 | term_end5 = 12 June 1957 | predecessor5 = Robert Schuman | successor5 = Edouard Corniglion-Molinier | office6 = Minister of the Interior | primeminister6 = Pierre Mendès-France | term_start6 = 19 June 1954 | term_end6 = 23 February 1955 | predecessor6 = Léon Martinaud-Deplat | successor6 = Maurice Bourgès-Maunoury | office7 = Minister delegate to the Council of Europe | term_start7 = 28 June 1953 | term_end7 = 4 September 1953 | primeminister7 = Joseph Laniel | predecessor7 = Pierre Pflimlin | successor7 = Edgar Faure }} François Maurice Adrien Marie Mitterrand }} (26 October 1916 – 8 January 1996) was a French statesman who was President of France from 1981 to 1995, the longest time in office of any French president. As leader of the Socialist Party, he was the first figure from the left elected president under the Fifth Republic. Reflecting family influences, Mitterrand started political life on the Catholic nationalist right. He served under the Vichy Regime in its earlier years. Subsequently he joined the Resistance, moved to the left, and held ministerial office several times under the Fourth Republic. He opposed de Gaulle's establishment of the Fifth Republic. Although at times a politically isolated figure, Mitterrand outmaneuvered rivals to become the left's standard bearer in every presidential election from 1965 to 1988, except 1969. Elected President in the May 1981 presidential election, he was re-elected in 1988 and held office until 1995. Mitterrand invited the Communist Party into his first government, a controversial move at the time. In the event, the Communists were boxed in as junior partners and, rather than taking advantage, saw their support erode. They left the cabinet in 1984. Early in his first term, Mitterrand followed a radical economic program, including nationalization of key firms, but after two years, with the economy in crisis, he reversed course. He pushed a liberal agenda with reforms such as the abolition of death penalty, the 39-hour work week, and the end of a government monopoly in radio and television broadcasting. His foreign and defense policies built on those of his Gaullist predecessors. His partnership with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl advanced European integration via the Maastricht Treaty, but he accepted German reunification only reluctantly. During his time in office he was a strong promoter of culture and implemented a range of costly "Grands Projets". He is the only French President to ever have named a female Prime Minister, Edith Cresson, in 1991. He was twice forced by the loss of a parliamentary majority into "cohabitation governments" with conservative cabinets led, respectively, by Jacques Chirac (1986–1988), and Édouard Balladur (1993–1995). Less than eight months after leaving office, Mitterrand died from the prostate cancer he had successfully concealed for most of his presidency. Beyond making the French left electable, Mitterrand presided over the rise of the Socialist Party to dominance of the left, and the decline of the once-mighty Communist Party (as a share of the popular vote in the first presidential round, the Communists shrank from a peak of 21.27% in 1969 to 8.66% in 1995, at the end of Mitterrand's second term, and to 1.93% in the 2007 election). Family Mitterrand was born in Jarnac, Charente, and baptized François Maurice Adrien Marie Mitterrand, the son of Joseph Mitterrand and Yvonne Lorrain. His family was devoutly Roman CatholicTiersky, Ronald. François Mitterrand: A Very French President. 2003, Rowman and Littlefield. pp. 38–42. and conservative. His father worked as an engineer for the Compagnie Paris Orléans railway. He had three brothers, Robert, Jacques, and Philippe, and four sisters, Antoinette, Marie-Josèphe, Colette, and Geneviève. Mitterrand's wife, Danielle Mitterrand (née Gouze, 1924–2011), came from a socialist background and worked for various left-wing causes. They married on 24 October 1944 and had three sons: Pascal (10 June 1945 – 17 September 1945), Jean-Christophe, born in 1946, and Gilbert, born on 4 February 1949. He also had two children as results of extra-marital affairs: an acknowledged daughter, Mazarine (born 1974), with his mistress Anne Pingeot, and a unacknowledged son, Hravn Forsne (born 1988), with Swedish journalist Christina Forsne. Mitterrand's nephew Frédéric Mitterrand is a journalist, Minister of Culture and Communications under Nicolas Sarkozy (and a supporter of Jacques Chirac, former French President), and his wife's brother-in-law Roger Hanin was a well-known French actor. References Category:1916 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Presidents of France